


His hand, my world.

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Non-AU - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: Changmin feels lost in the middle of With tour, facing the reality of their oncoming enlistment. He needs a reminder that his personal life-line will always be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first pwp, yaaay \o/
> 
> So this pointless story was inspired by very innocent gif of Yunho holding Changmin by the neck, and because I can turn everything into filth, so here we go...
> 
> Once again, big ❤️ for Powerfulsmiles for being my beta❤️ 
> 
> Comments are more than appreciated ❤️

Its the middle of the night and the whole hotel is dark and quiet. All Changmin can hear is the distant buzz from the city and Yunho's quiet voice in the bathroom. He's taking one of his long showers, washing away the whole day of rehearsals and singing helps him relax, so he does that even in the middle of the night.  
Changmin took his shower first, occuping the bathroom as soon as he stepped into their hotel suit. Clothed only in briefs and an old t-shirt he wanders into the living room, thinking about watching something on TV before going to bed. But as he stands before the TV, the exhaustion paralyzes his body. Instead he looks through the big window wall so that he can see the night lights of Osaka which are bright and flickering through the glass. The window is slightly open and he can feel the night breeze caressing his face, but it does nothing to sooth his thoughts.  
   
Slowly Changmin goes through the whole day. Song after song, dance after dance, every technical discussions and meetings, and how he was more and more restless with every passing hour. Every discussion about their next gigs, only those few left, reminds him what is about to happen, and what he's so afraid of. Every time he tries to think about it, about the army, he feels like his guide-line gets cut somewhere in the near future and after that he can only see a foggy emptiness. He knows very well he's not being rational, that this is only a short break before starting where they left, but in  moments like this, in the middle of the night in this hotel room, his rationality sleeps.  
   
He feels lost in his fears, alone. That's not true too, obviously. But sometimes...sometimes he needs a reminder.  
   
Yunho comes to the room and just stands in the threshold for a moment. Changmin can feel his eyes on him and and the silent questions they contain, but he doesn't turn around. He doesn't react at all. His own eyes are still absently roaming  over the night city, but Yunho's proximity in this dark and silent room finally wakes up something underneath the numbness he has been feeling for the whole day. 

He needs him tonight, needs the leader-Yunho, the one who took his hand so many years ago and told him to follow him and Changmin did. He never, ever even for a second, regretted that decision.  Tonight he needs that hand again, guiding him, leading him.  
   
'Changmin-ah...'Yunho's voice is low and soft and Changmin wants that voice all over himself, soothing him. Yunho slowly comes closer and stands behind him. 'You've been so quiet all day. You didn't even nag the sound system guys the way you always do...'  
   
Changmin knows this is in fact a question, but he can't answer it  now, doesn't want to talk now. He doesn't want to explain. He can't explain. And he knows Yunho will get that. He doesn't react, doesn't seem to notice Yunho at all. 

And, as always, Yunho understands.  
   
There's a slow exhale and then Changmin feels Yunho's hand on his back. A gentle touch, a barely there, slow caress over his cotton shirt, climbing up his back, over his spine. A ghost of touch that makes his skin shiver, goosebumps spreading all over his body in a sudden wave. His numb body starts to wake up slowly, tingling in places far away from where Yunho is touching him.  
   
His attention shifts, he can't see the world outside the window anymore, there is only this warm hand now caressing between his shoulder blades. It moves higher and Yunho catches the back of his neck.

Hard.

Changmin's mouth shivers open, his eyes closing slightly.  
   
He feels the weight of Yunho's hand over his nape, the warmth of it and how it spreads all over his shoulders. Yunho holds him for a second and does nothing else, but this grip over his neck makes Changmin finally relax. He can feel all five of Yunho's fingers bruising his skin, holding him up and all the tension leaves his body. Yunho moves his hand up again, grabs him by the hair and tilts his head back hard. The pain is sharp and sweet and makes Changmin's gasp out loud, the first sound he has made and his eyes go wide open. He shivers now, all pliant in Yunho's hold and he aches, his dick waking up in his pants.  
   
Yunho comes closer, pushes his body flush against Changmin's side and nuzzles his neck, his hot breath like a brand on Changmin's skin. They stay like this for a moment, Changmin with his head tilted, unseeing eyes looking up to the ceiling, body pliant and all hot, almost dangling in Yunho's hold. It’s alright though; Yunho is hot and solid next to him, his anchor, his shore, breathing right into his ear.  
   
'Hyung will take care of you.' He whispers and licks the younger boy's earlobe. Changmin trembles and a soft moan escapes his mouth. He's not sure if it's because of the words or the action, but he needs, needs so much more. Yunho's next words assure him that he will get it. 'Hyung will lead you.'  
   
The hand releases his hair and comes back down  to rest on his neck. Yunho slowly turns Changmin so they face each other, his hand still on his nape. He has no time to look into his leader's eyes before he's gently but firmly pushed down, onto his knees.

The wooden floor is cold and hard under his bare knees, his feet bones hurt when he sits on them, but it  does not matter. Nothing matters; everything slips out from his mind, all thoughts about the future, all his fears and uncertainty. This, this right now and here, is real. His whole world right now starts at Yunho's crotch in front of him and ends at Yunho's warm hand still bracing his head.

Yunho moves and a wave of his scent hits Changmin, fresh and sharp after his shower, but still rich with the unique smell of Yunho and Changmin sways forward, wanting to feel, wanting to taste. A sudden pull of his hair stops him in place, with his mouth wide open. He chokes out a gasp, looks up and shudders. Yunho is looking down on him with deep, dark eyes, his heart-shaped lips parted and glistening.  
   
'Not so fast, Changminnie.' He strokes a finger down Changmin's cheek, over his bottom lip, slips it inside his mouth. Changmin does not dare to suck it yet, too afraid to be disobedient now, too eager to please and follow. Yunho runs his finger over his teeth, caresses his tongue then drags his wet finger over his lips again. 'Be a good boy, Changminnie. Hyung knows what you need.'  
   
He lets go of Changmin's head at that, strips his shirt off and drags his pants down his legs and then he's standing there in his naked glory, skin soft and flushed after shower, his dick hard, standing proud in front of Changmin's face, framed by short black curls. The sharp and earthy smell of his arousal fills Changmin's nostrils and he can feel his mouth watering, his own dick getting harder and his toes curling. He stays still though, waiting, watching Yunho's dick twitching a little. Wanting.  
   
Finally, Yunho touches his head again, runs fingers through Changmin's hair and pushes him forward slightly, encouraging, inviting, letting Changmin do this  on his own this time as he takes his hand away again.  
Changmin takes  the invitation.  
Leaning close, he nuzzles Yunho's belly, licks a wet stripe down his hip bone to his pubic hair, tasting the skin, a faint salty taste of fresh sweat. Then he catches a few black curls between his lips and pulls.  
He puts his mouth on Yunho's cock and licks up the length of his shaft. Finally, finally he licks at the swollen head, tastes the bitterness of Yunho's precum on his tongue, drinks it down. He wraps his lips around Yunho's cock and draws him in. Changmin sucks him slow and hard, going down the shaft then back up and down again. Yunho's dick is hot and hard against his tongue, spreading his mouth wide and Changmin closes his eyes again.  
   
He hears Yunho's soft groan above him and then his hand is back on his nape, holding him. His hips shudder as he grabs Changmin's hair again and pulls him down on his dick hard. Changmin almost chokes but in the last second he reminds himself to breathe and relax his throat, to be focused and he lets Yunho use his mouth for his pleasure. He listens to the sounds Yunho makes, his deep grunts and soft pants, and records them all in his head as his personal soundtrack music.  
   
He sits there, his palms over his knees, fingernails digging into his flesh, arousal spreading around his body in waves in sync with his sucking, rising all his hairs up, covering his body in a fresh layer of sweat. His mind is only on the hard and hot cock slipping in and out of his aching lips, on taste of Yunho's precum filling his throat, on his trembling thighs and the hungry groans he can still hear over the loud and dirty sound of his sucking.  
And Yunho's hand is still there, holding him, guiding him, leading. Pulling closer when he does something right, holding in place when he's too eager, pushing away in punishment.  
   
“Yes,” Yunho breathes, his control slowly snapping. “You’re so good in this. And you're mine.'  
   
He grabs Changmin under his jaw and slips out of his mouth. Lifts his face a little and bending down, he kisses him deep and messy. Yunho's thrusts his tongue into Changmin's mouth the same way he was thrusting his dick just a second ago and Changmin shares the taste of his arousal with him. When Yunho pulls off, Changmin loses his balance and grabs him by his thighs and Yunho lets him. 

More willing than ever now, Changmin dips forward, catches Yunho’s cock between his lips again and licks the head, dips his tongue into the swollen slit, licks the underside all the way down. Nuzzling into Yunho's balls, he can't stop the hungry moans escaping his bruised lips. He feels wild, insatiable. Digging his fingers into Yunho's thighs, he licks his balls and all the skin around, making everything wet and so much hotter. Greedy he comes back to his cock and swallows him hard and deep down his throat, wanting to break Yunho the way he breaks him every time.

And when Yunho finally comes with deep moans and both hands fisted in Changmin's hair, he drinks him all down. Yunho trembles and trembles, every shudder going through Yunho's body goes to Changmin's and he can feel them even in his toes. He bucks his head back against the grip of Yunho's hands, struggles slightly. Come dribbles from his mouth, marks his chin and drips onto his knees. When Yunho finally releases him, Changmin snaps back panting, gasping for breath, his head feels dizzy and disoriented.  
   
Before he has a chance to collect himself, Yunho drags him up and kisses him holding close. For a second Changmin can't even respond, too lost in all the sensations going through his body; he trembles with desire, his dick, hard and heavy, is aching now, his legs hurt from being curled under him for too long, his mouth and jaw are sore, his lungs still ask for more air. All thoughts about the uncertain future are like a dust, swept away by Yunho, by the world he creates for Changmin only. 

He sobs into Yunho's mouth, claws at his bare shoulders and Yunho understands, as always, of course. Without missing a beat he grabs Changmin's erection.  
   
'Let hyung take care of you now'  This is all Changmin needs to hear right now. He has found his life-line again.


End file.
